Friend or More?
by prongsmarauderette
Summary: Lily and Lorcan finally come to their senses


**A.N**- Disclaimer; Character's belong to J.K Rowling not me . Again an old story from my old account

Summer seemed to come quickly that Year, with a blink of an eye the School Year was over for Lily Potter and she didn't like it one bit. She was now in her final Year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She sighed and fanned her pale face as she lay sprawled across her bed. One thing she also hated was it was to hot for her liking. She groaned and drew herself to her feet when she heard her mother call her "Lily! Lunch is ready**!"**She opened her bedroom door and smiled when she caught sight of her father in his own room. He seemed to be only getting up, Lily knew her father had a lot of work now more Death Eater's has tried to break out and avenge him. Lily sighed and continued her way down the stairs.

She stepped into the gleaming kitchen and saw her mother and god-mother standing with cups of tea in their hands. Ginny looked up and smiled "Their is some sandwiches in the fridge dear-" Lily nodded and made her way over to the fridge listening in to the conversation "Well Lysander has been trying to cheer him up for days but it's just not happening. I think Nargles is getting him" Luna said in her mystical voice, she glanced at her mother and saw the look she gave her a small smirk before turning around to the women" Is something wrong with Lorcan?" Ginny gave her a smile that made Lily slightly miffed at her before she looked at Luna. Luna shook her head "He's been very moody and with drawing" Lily nodded; it wasn't like him at all. She heard Ginny say with a slight smirk" I'm sure Lily can cheer him up some way-" Lily scowled and walked out into the garden

She sat herself down onto the grass taking a bite from her sandwich hearing more people arrive in her kitchen yet she stayed out there to get some peace to catch up on her thoughts. Lorcan wasn't himself? Had it something to do with their argument before the end of the year?

_Lily smiled as she let Alex Corner lead her into the deserted corridor pulling up the tapestry letting her pass through "Ladies first..." Lily smirked as she walked through Alex following her letting the cloth fall behind him. Lily turned around and smiled up at him "What now?" She asked innocently knowing full well what was next. Alex smirked and moved towards hers making her back pin against the wall his hands placed themselves on her waist" I think we can find something to do..." His pressed his lips hard against hers mouthing his lips over her un-moving ones. She slowly began to kiss him back her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Alex's hand slid down her waist moving under her skirt. Lily pulled back from the kiss looking at him" Come on Lily we've been together for nearly five months..." He murmured, she heisted for a moment before pulling his lips back to hers. Alex grinned as he kissed her heartedly his hand pushing her knickers aside when..._

_"Lorcan?" Lily pushed Alex off her eyes wide when she saw Lorcan Scamander stand before her. Slightly embarrassed she fixed her skirt glancing up and was surprised to see something more than awkwardness-anger" Get the fuck away from her-" He snarled his wand coming out of his pocket. Alex snorted his arm wrapping it's self around Lily's waist" Why should I she's my girlfriend now if you will excuse us we were in the middle of something" Lily bit her lip quickly moving towards Lorcan when she saw the anger in his eyes build "Hang on Alex" She said absent mindly before pushing Lorcan outside the Tapestry. Lorcan glared at it before looking down into Lily's brown angry eyes" What! Was that all about?" She growled her hands on hips. Lorcan frowned" He was about to... you!" He exclaimed looking at her like she was mad when she didn't react the way he wanted to" he's my Boyfriend Lorcan! He can do what he wants with my permission" Lorcan blinked shaking her head "I never thought you would be that girl who let's her boyfriend use her body" He gave her a narrowed look before stalking off. Lily was livid as Alex pulled her back behind the tapestry_

Lily frowned when she flicked the crumbs off her summer dress; of course she didn't let Alex go on ahead with it. She didn't even resume to snog his face off she was that mad and upset she had to retreat back to her Dorms. Why had he seemed so anger? Yes he was like her male best friend but he had girlfriends before. He got them to do more than what Alex wanted to do to her to him. She groaned and threw the blades of grass she was ripping apart when she heard a cough. She looked up and saw the dirty haired green eyed boy she was just thinking about it"Lorcan..." He smiled nervously and nodded taking a seat next to her looking at the grass between them" Lily" She gave him a look and fiddled with her thumbs" Look I'm..I'm sorry Lily" He muttered looking up at her "I just. I keep thinking your still Lily not a woman experimenting sexual things with her prick of a boyfriend..." He muttered under his breath the last part. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry as well... for calling you a big headed selfish bastard of a man whore" Lorcan looked at her confused and slightly shocked "Wait you never said that to me" Lily's mouth formed an 'o' "Oh Um well.." She coughed it off looking at him with a grin "Friends? She asked worried when she saw him sigh and shake his head "Or not..." She whispered. Lorcan bit his lip "I want more than friend's..." He said quietly making Lily feel like someone wacked her with a ton of bricks hit her. Lorcan reached for her hand" Can't you see? I was hurt and jealous when I saw where his hand was... Lily I really like you... a lot" He added looking into her brown eyes. Lily blinked and gripped his hand "Lorcan... I'm with Alex I love him..." She chewed her lip when she felt his hand go limp in hers, she placed her other hand on his cheek. Lorcan was always there for her, always saw her for her not her body. She realised all Alex wanted was sex. She smiled and moved closer "But then again I don't love him as much as I love the boy in front of me" And with that she kissed his lips softly


End file.
